Lima Vs The Twister
by NervousRedhead
Summary: A tornado tears through Lima, Ohio. Wemma. Temporary rating for language and mild adult content. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Okay, this is my first fanfiction. So please be kind. It's mainly Will/Emma centric. Most all of the Glee kids are featured, as well as Sue, Figgins, etc.**

_**No copyright is inended, yadda yadda. Peace, Love, and Disclaimer.**_

It was a hot day in Lima. It was up in the high nineties, with no chance whatsoever of any type of breeze. The school's air conditioner was, naturally, broken, and they weren't able to get it fixed for another week at least. Will Schuester had resorted to changing into a T-Shirt that had been in his car for God knows how long.

"Sweetie, I'm sure I have something cooler you could put on." He told Emma Pillsbury, who was stewing miserably in her thick green blouse and yellow skirt. The shirt's thick cotton stuck to her back, which was perspiring way too much for her comfort. The guidance office was the stuffiest room in the school, so she had joined Will in his classroom for the day. They decided to spend their lunch break away from the crowded break room.

"It's not the clothes…I just feel gross." She muttered pulling her wet shirt away from her skin. "There's no way to avoid your own sweat…" She didn't really listen to herself as she dapped her collarbone with a Lysol wipe.

Will sighed and took another wipe out so he could get the back of her neck for her. "I wish I could invent a way to do that Emmy. In the mean time though, would you settle for an orange soda?" The small redhead smiled and nodded.

"I would love that!" She gave his hand a squeeze, before watching him rush down the hall.

//

"Schuester! What's the rush?" Sue demanded as he hurried past her. "Is the Gap having a big sale on form fitting cardi's?"

Will gave her a glare and stopped in front of the drink machine. "Good day to you too Sue." He grumbled, pulling a couple of dollars from his pocket. He made his purchases and turned to go back to his classroom. He wasn't surprised to see that Sue was already gone. He was used to her disappearing acts. It was her reappearing that was startling.

He had only taken a few steps, before noticing something outside. Out of nowhere, there was a large black cloud forming over the parking lot. "Hm…that's random." He muttered, walking back to his room.

//

"Okay guys!" Will said over his chattering students who were already packed up and eyeing the door, ready for the weekend. "I know it's gross and hot out, so be safe and smart…and have those papers ready by the beginning of class on Monday." He gave them a smirk before waving them off. He looked over at Emma, who was grading some tests for him.

"You ready to go my dear?" He asked making sure everyone had cleared the room before leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Emma nodded and placed the graded papers in a neat pile inside of his briefcase.

"Can we take a bath when we get home?"

"Oh yea!"

"With ice water?"

"As cold as it gets!"

"I'm going—" She stopped when she saw it had begun to rain. "Uh-oh…we better hurry before it gets muddy." She grabbed his arm and led him towards the hall.

"I'll tell you what Emma Bean." He said, using her least favorite nickname for her. "You go get my sheet music out of the Glee room, and I'll pull the car around front." Emma smiled and gave him a quick nod before hurrying in the opposite direction to retrieve the requested items. Will watched her for a moment, and then headed towards the front door.

"Mr. Schuester! I might be late for practice tomorrow." Puck shouted, approaching the teacher urgently. "I promised this chick that I'd help her fix her car! And I can't let her down."

Will rolled his eyes and pushed by a group of gossipers in near the exit. "That's fine Puck. But if you plan on showing up past five, forget it."

"Oh come on Schue!" The student began to argue, but a freshman waiting in on the front steps for his parents cut him off.

"What is that?"

Those surrounding him looked out towards the football field. They were shocked to see a large cloud forming the shape of a funnel right over the fifty-yard line.

//

"Hey Miss. Pillsbury!" Artie exclaimed seeing the young teacher rush in.

"Hello Artie." Emma smiled at him as she approached the piano where Will normally kept his binder. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, I'm just meeting Kurt and Mercedes her for practice in a few minutes." He explained wheeling over to see what she was doing. "Can I help you find something?"

Emma put her hands on her hips and scanned all of the smudged books on the piano stand. "Well maybe…do you happen to now where Will—Mr. Schuester keeps his sheet music?"

"Oh, Rachel took that home to make some copies out of it." Artie looked uncomfortable. "She would have just done it here, but since Finn destroyed the Cheerio photocopier a while back, they locked the new one up. She didn't think he'd notice if it was just overnight."

Emma sighed and nodded. "Well, I'll just tell him I didn't see it then." She said giving the boy a small wink, before hurrying back out.

//

"Puck get inside!" Will shouted pushing the young man, along with others inside roughly. "Get as quickly as you can to the auditorium, the gym, or anywhere without windows!" He helped a smaller girl who had fallen up and led her towards the auditorium.

//

Emma hadn't made it ten feet from the music room when she heard the commotion. Artie popped his head out of the room as well. "What's going on?" He asked the equally confused guidance counselor.

"Someone must have set off another stink bomb…" She muttered preparing to cover her nose and make a run for it, when she heard a large crash.

//

"Get as many people inside as possible! I'll be right back!" Will shouted at a terrified Figgins, before fleeing from the crowded auditorium towards the glee room. He needed to make sure Emma was still there.

He was halfway there when he heard the tornado tearing through the front of the building. He cursed and continued to run, but was knocked down by a flying trashcan.

//

Emma knew instantly what was going on. She had been told be her father that tornados often sound like trains when they get to be right over you. And she heard the full locomotive!

"Artie! Get inside!" She ordered the boy, pushing him into the room. Before she could shut the door, one of the large windows in the hall shattered. Emma screamed as a shard sliced her arm. She ducked down and pulled the door as hard as she could but the wind was too strong.

"Miss. Pillsbury! Grab my hand!" Artie exclaimed, wheeling forward, with one hand extended. Emma used all of her strength to grasp the doorway as the wind blew around her.

"Artie stay back!" She shouted as the funnel drew closer. Artie sighed and held onto the doorway to the office.

//

Will woke up back in the auditorium. He could hear the wind slamming the lockers right outside.

"You alright Mr. Schue?" He heard Mercedes call out to him. But his mind was too foggy. He could feel something warm and sticky on his hairline.

"Yeah man, you seemed to take a pretty hard hit to the head." Matt said. "We thought you were dead." Will groaned and sat up.

"Did you guys see Emma?" He grumbled looking around warily.

"Emma?" Mercedes made a face and looked at Kurt.

"He means Miss. P." The young man informed her haughtily. "And no, we did not see her. But I'm sure she's fine."

Will tried to look reassured for his students' sakes but he failed. "I need to find her!" He exclaimed trying to stand up, only to be pulled back down by the kids when the tornado approached.

//

The wind was blowing so fiercely, that Artie's chair had been blown back against the far wall. He closed his eyes for a moment to keep the dust out, and when he opened them again, Emma was gone. "Miss. Pillsbury!" He shouted over and over again. He tried his hardest to roll forward, but it was to no avail.

Then, just as suddenly as the twister came, it went.

_**Voila! Chapter 2 is well under way! But I believe this is the part where you review **____** If you'd be so kind.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas. **_

//

Will sat up from the floor and looked around. "Is it done?" He heard someone ask. He didn't wait for an affirmation, before jumping to his feet and bolting out of the room. Puck, Finn, and a few more students followed.

//

Artie wheeled carefully into the hall and looked for the small redhead. "Miss. Pillsbury?" He called. Tears streamed down his face, as well as blood from the cuts flying glass had given him. But he hardly noticed. All he could do was think about his helpless teacher hanging on for dear life right before his eyes.

"Miss. Pillsbury! Please let me know if you can hear me!" He pleaded. He maneuvered around some rubble and searched desperately. He was about to really freak out, until he heard a small whimper about ten feet away. He hurried over and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Emma half-conscious, but alive nonetheless, and pinned down by a large beam.

//

Will could hear sirens pulling up as he searched the piles, panic-stricken. "She's wearing pink." He muttered to himself. "She's wearing pink."

Rachel, who had met up with her teacher just after the students were cleared to leave their safety zones, ran up to him. "I don't see her anywhere Mr. Schuester! We should try the music hall."

Will nodded in agreement and followed the girl towards the glee room.

//

"Stay with me Emma." Artie muttered, knowing that the dazed woman might have felt more at ease hearing her own name. He had climbed out of his chair and given her a few puffs of his inhaler. She seemed to be struggling with breathing. "The rescue team should be back here shortly, so you won't be stuck here much longer."

Emma whimpered and closed her eyes to will the pain away. Her arm was twisted painfully behind her back, and she could feel her ribs being crushed by the second. "Will…" She moaned.

//

Will tried not to panic when he saw the horrible state of the music hall. The roof was halfway gone, and not one locker was standing upright. Rachel and Finn followed him as he climbed cautiously over a wall of lockers right in front of the music room.

"Emma!" He shouted looking around the damaged room. "Emma, answer me!"

"I don't see her here either!" Rachel sighed pushing a knocked over desk out of her way. "She might have made it to the gym!"

Will was going to respond when he heard a voice from the hall. "Mr. Schue! Rachel!"

"It's Artie!" Finn exclaimed rushing out.

Will dashed out, knowing that the wheelchair bound student must have been through quite a struggle. When he saw the boy lying on the ground in the middle of the hall, he broke out into a full on run. But what made him stop suddenly was the sight of a red head caught beneath a concrete beam.

"Em-Emma!" He gasped rushing forward and collapsing by his girlfriend. "Sweetheart! Can you hear me?" Emma lifted her head weakly.

"Will?" She whimpered holding up her free hand. "Are you okay?" Will forced a laugh and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine!" He assured her, kissing her hand. Emma smiled softly and laid her head back down. Will turned to Artie who was being helped back into his chair by Finn and Rachel. "What happened?" He demanded as gently as possible.

"She helped me!" The boy choked, "The wind…it just blew her away!" He was unable to think, let alone verbalize, a coherent sentence. Will decided to let him relax. All he knew was, that Emma needed a hospital right away.

"Rachel! Go tell the paramedics we need them here now!" He ordered the girl. "The firemen as well! Hurry!" He turned his attention back to the barely conscious woman.

"Stay with me Emma Bean!" He whispered, kissing her forehead. "We still need to get home for that ice bath."

"Don't need it." She murmured. "I'm cold now."

Will would have panicked, had he not felt a chill in the air as well. The rain had begun again after the frantic winds. "We'll take a hot bath then. With that bubble bath you got at Kirkland's." He offered brushing her red locks back, wincing when he got red on his hands from the blood oozing from her scalp.

"I think I'll need a sterilization first. I got dirt all over me." She whimpered rubbing her face. Will helped her, and sighed with relief when he saw Rachel leading a team of men, wielding tools and medical supplies, towards them.

"She's still conscious." Will informed the paramedics. "She's been responding to me, but I don't know how aware she is."

"Okay sir, stand back."

He obeyed, and stood by his students as the medics kept Emma steady while the firemen sawed and lifted pieces of the beam.

"What's her name sir?" The female paramedic asked urgently. He couldn't feel his mouth move, but he must have answered because he heard them addressing the injured woman.

"Emma! Stay with us!" The male medic ordered. "Can you tell us your middle name?"

"Lucille." She murmured- her eyes were barely open.

"What's your favorite color Emma?"

"Yellow…and clean…"

"Do you have any pets?"

"A her-hermit…cra…" She coughed as a large portion of concrete was lifted off of her burdened ribs.

"Pull her out! Pull her out!" They lifted her quickly, but gently onto a stretcher and whisked her towards the exit.

"You guys get Artie out!" He ordered, following them. "I'll call you!" He held his girlfriend's shaking hand as she was carried outside.

**Thanks for reading! Review Time!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer = I own nothing! **

"Mr. Schuester," Dr. Langston, Emma's usual physician addressed the frantic teacher. Because his girlfriend frequently went to Lima's Emergency Room for panic attacks and sterilization showers, she had acquired her own personal medical staff.

"Hey doctor!" Will greeted him, shaking his hand. "How is she? Is she awake yet?"

"She's sedated." Langston said, "She's going into pre-op, her lungs are collapsed, we need to repair those and her ribs right away." Will sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked, on the verge of tears.

"She should be, in the long run." The doctor tried to assure him. "After this operation, we need to get to work on her cracked shoulder, and it looks as though both of her legs have received quite a bit of damage. But after a few months of physical therapy, she should be as good as new." He patted the young man's shoulder, and hurried to help with the other patients brought in after the tornado.

//

Emma was told to lie as still as possible after she woke up. She wasn't able to speak either, but that was due to the fact that they had shoved tubes down her throat. She tried her hardest to ignore the fact that her suture area hadn't been sponged off all the way. She felt dried blood sticking to her nightgown. She groaned inwardly, praying for unconsciousness.

//

When Will entered the room, he was shocked to see all of the wires and tubes attached to her small frame. He was told not to show too much stress though, so as not to cause her any stress in return. He was lucky he got into the room at all, given her delicate state. But, Dr. Langston made sure that his favorite patient was given a few entitlements.

He was relieved to see her sleeping peacefully. She deserved to be spared some pain, even if it was just for a moment.

"Hey cutie pie." He whispered, rubbing her hair back. It was hard and crusted over with left over blood. He grimaced at the poor job they did at cleaning her off. Of course her health was a concern, but he still wished they had considered who their patient was before leaving her with blood and dust in her hair.

He went over to a basin of water and filled a rag up with water. He slowly wiped her hair until it was clean, then he moved down to her arms and legs. After about a half an hour of gentle scrubbing, she was as clean as she could be in such a situation.

Will leaned down and kissed her forehead, before moving to sit in the chair closest to the bed.

//

McKinley High was damaged, but not beyond repair. There was an entire wing that sustained practically no harm. After a couple of quick roof patches and new windows, classes would be back in session. The gym and auditorium were also still intact so those were going to be used as well.

Will was relieved when Rachel informed him of this of course, but naturally his thoughts were focused on Emma.

She wasn't even partially recovered when they whisked her back into surgery to repair the compound fracture on her right tibia as well as the impacted fracture in her shoulder, between the humerus and humeral head.

"Miss. Pillsbury, please try not to move!" Dr. Langston ordered as he applied the cast to her leg as gently as possible.

Will held Emma's hand as she painfully woke up all the way from her anesthetics. "Will!" She whimpered, smiling weakly as she saw him for only the second time since she arrived at the hospital.

"Hi baby." He greeted rubbing her hair, which Langston made sure was washed before she started waking up. "How are you feeling?" The Spanish teacher immediately kicked himself for asking the stupid question.

"My leg feels too small." She murmured reaching her good arm towards the damaged limb. Will pulled her hand away though, and kissed it.

"That's because they had to tighten it a bit, with screws." He told her, knowing that sugarcoating things would only frustrate her in the long run. "You'll get used to it though."

"I have hardware in my leg?" She tried to sit up, but he held her down. "Will! Why did they put hardware in my leg! I don't like that!" She began to panic, as Will sponged her forehead.

"Em, your shin bone broke in half! It was sticking out of your skin! If it took concrete to cause the damage, then it only makes sense to use something stronger to mend it!" He reasoned, kissing her tear-stained cheeks. "Relax now. Or your cast will be crooked."

"Is it green?" She asked, gesturing the plaster cocoon being molded around her leg. Will laughed at her sudden change in subject and demeanor.

"Not yet, but we can make sure they make it green can't we doctor?" He asked the older man who smiled and nodded.

"Yes we can!" He promised.

Emma sighed with relief, as though all of her problems had just been solved, before collapsing back into her boyfriend's arms.

//

Rachel, Quinn, and Artie were the chosen three to represent the Glee Club during the strict visiting hours. Because of the strict rules of the ICU, only the most sanitary were allowed to visit, and because it was Emma, they had to meet the Schuester standards as well. So he chose the three cleanest, and in Artie's case, the nicest, students.

"We brought you some Lysol Wipes." The wheelchair bound teenager announced awkwardly thrusting the large blue and white container onto her bedside table.

"And some toe warmers." Rachel said holding up the small caps, she had knitted herself, and gesturing her injured leg. "I would have made a giant sock, but that would hide Quinn's gift."

"It's like an anklet." The cheerleader explained putting the pink beaded jewelry around her guidance councilor's cast.

Emma smiled as she took in the kindness of the Glee Clubs' wonderful gifts. Kurt had sent over a designer robe for her to wear over her less-than-warm hospital gown; Puck, Finn, and the other football players chipped in and got her a back massager that could go in her bed, Mercedes and Tina baked her dairy-free sugar cookies and brownies, and Santana and Brittany bought her a giant stuffed bear with _'Get Well Soon Miss. P'_ embroidered into it's stomach.

"Thank you so much you guys!" She said wiping a stray tear from her eye. "I can't believe all the thought put into this!"

"Well you saved Artie!" Rachel exclaimed. "And though that's the most important thing, it's not the first time you were there for us. We could never thank you enough for all you've done for our club."

"We just wish it didn't take a stupid tornado to make us thank you for everything." Artie said sheepishly.

"There's no need to thank me, but all the same, I appreciate the sentiment." She snuggled down into her robe.

"I'm so sorry! You must be exhausted!" Rachel exclaimed dramatically. "We'll go right away!" After the three gave her big, but gentle hugs, they departed.

Will, who had just finished his phone conversation with her mom, poked his head in. "Done so soon?" He asked, immediately smiling when he saw all of her new gifts.

"Yes, apparently I'm exhausted." Emma said shifting over so he could sit next to her.

"Well, maybe you should sleep then." He teased, kissing her nose. "Do you feel much pain?"

"Some, but the meds help." She grinned devilishly as she leaned back. "Could you put my toe socks on?" She held up the pink caps. Will chuckled when he saw them, knowing right away who the giver was in that case.

"Of course dearest." He stood up and went to the foot of the bed to place one sock over each of her small toes. "Better?" He asked. When he looked up though, he found that she was already fast asleep.

Grinning, he walked over to cover her up all the way, before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Goodnight Emma Bean." He whispered before going over to his chair to read until he too could fall asleep.

_**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this took so long! Busy holidays! I hope to have chapter five up within the next two days!**_

_**ENJOY!!**_

Emma groaned with discomfort as Will helped her move from her hospital bed to the wheelchair he had bought for her. Her right leg was going to be in a cast for a predicted three months, if all went well, and her left had been dislocated, so she had to wear a brace on it. Because her left shoulder was in a sling, he decided to splurge on an electric wheelchair with a controller on the right armrest.

"It's yellow!" She exclaimed rubbing the pale yellow body of the chair. Her name was even written in navy blue cursive on the side. "Will! You didn't have to do all of this! I won't need a chair for that long!" Will smiled and knelt down to help her situate her cast up on the leg rest.

"Well, Langston said even after the cast is off, you'll have a lot of trouble walking. It could take well over a year for you to be up on your own." He explained, "Besides, an old college friend of mine owns the store that customizes these babies. He gave me a deal in exchange for some singing lessons for his kid."

Emma laughed as she examined her new 'vehicle'. There were two cup holders, one average sized and one smaller one that held a pump bottle of hand sanitizer. "Thank you." She whispered, kissing him. "It's perfect! I might just ride in it after I'm better!"

Will beamed as she wheeled around the room. It was nice to see her content after the hellish two weeks they had both had.

After only a few days, McKinley High was up and running again. With only a few areas for class, there was an inevitable chaos in the crammed halls. Figgins summoned the reluctant Spanish teacher to have his classes every other day. When he wasn't at school, he was at the hospital. He had only gone home about three times, to pack new clothes. The hospital was lenient with their visiting rules, considering the patient in question was a favorite of theirs.

But the day of her release had finally come. "All of your things are loaded," Will told her as he walked beside her in the hall. "I didn't realize how much stuff you got!" He was glad he borrowed his dad's SUV to pick her up, because all of her gifts and flowers took up the entire back seat. After gently setting Emma in the passengers seat, he was able to fit her wheelchair in the very back.

"Well I'm very popular!" She teased as he climbed in as well. Will chuckled and took her hand in his before driving away from the hospital and not looking back.

//2 Days Later//

"Veggie soup and pita bread!" Will announced placing her lunch down on the table. She refused to eat in bed. After having over forty meals in a hospital bed, she longed to be sitting normal while enjoying normal food.

"Thank you!" Emma said dipping her spoon into the warm liquid and sipping it. "Mmm…it's very good!"

Will smiled and dug into his soup as well. "Fill up." He ordered. "These exercises are supposed to be quite strenuous."

Emma sighed and took a bite of pita bread. Today was the first day of physical therapy, and she was less than thrilled about it. The knee brace on her left leg as well as the one on her arm were both removable, so those were the only things being exercised. Her ribs were still bandaged, which was going to make the process a lot more difficult for her.

"You'll stay with me right?" She pleaded with her eyes. "I don't want to be there alone."

"Of course!" Will assured her. "I want to be, at most, ten feet away while some guys rubbing up on you!" He teased. Emma giggled and blushed a bit as she picked a carrot out of her soup and popping it into her mouth.

//

The doorbell rang right as he was lying out the sterilized padded matt on the floor of their living room. "Sweetie! He's here!" He yelled, hurrying towards the front door. He laughed when he heard her load groan. Opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of a tall muscular man who appeared to be around forty or so. "Mr. Hemphill?"

"Glenn's fine." The man grunted walking into the foyer. "I'm guessing that I'm right in assuming that you're not Emma Pillsbury."

Will began to laugh, but that turned into an awkward chuckle when he saw Hemphill's face remained serious. "N-no…I'm her boyfriend. Emma's on her way out." He told him. "Can I get you anything? Water? Granola Bar?"

Glenn shook his head and set his duffel bag down in the living room. Will was relieved when Emma wheeled out. She was wearing her light pink sweat pants and jacket. "Hello." She greeted apprehensively, glancing at her boyfriend, who looked just as nervous.

"Emma, this is Glenn. Glenn, Emma." Will introduced them. Glenn ignored Emma's polite wave.

"Lay down on the matt and take your braces off." He ordered. The two exchanged glances before Will leaned down to lift her.

"No!" The therapist snapped. "By herself!" He motioned for Will to step away.

"She only has one good arm!" The teacher protested.

"Exactly! One good arm!" The man growled. "What do you expect her to do if you weren't here? No get on the matt please!"

Emma bit her lip and wheeled closer to the matt. After a few seconds she began to lift herself awkwardly from her seat. But no matter what she tried, it was to no avail. "I-I can't…" She whimpered, which upset Will.

"Couldn't I just-?" He began, but he was cut off.

"She needs to learn. What if there was a fire?"

"Then I hope to God that she'd stay in the chair and roll the hell out of here!"

"I can't do my job if you're arguing with me sir!"

Will glared at him then turned to Emma. "Sweetie, try one more time." He said gently, as he sat on the couch. The small red head nodded and braced herself as she pushed herself slowly out of her seat. She lost her balance when she was halfway down, and caught herself on her good arm. This move saved her from causing any further damage to her ribs and shoulder, but it wasn't enough to keep her bad knee from slamming into her cast as she collided with the floor.

She cried out and rolled over as Will jumped out of his seat "Emma!" He gasped going to kneel down by her. Glenn stopped him.

"I need you to leave!" He ordered the concerned man. Will stared at him incredulously.

"Are you serious?" He growled trying to get to his girlfriend, but Hemphill stood firm.

"I am. I can't have you interrupting and coddling her with every little whine. These exercises aren't going to be comfortable for her. And they won't be for me either if you're breathing down my neck." He ranted. "Now leave! Or I'll leave and you can let her lose the use of her legs."

Will went to charge at the man, but Emma's voice stopped him. "I'm fine Will. Go grade your papers." She told him. Will stared at her for a moment, making sure she wasn't just placating him, but she nodded her reassurance with a small smile.

Glowering at he large man, he retreated into the den to do as she told him.

//

He was in there for over an hour. Every now and then, he heard a whimper from Emma. He was tempted to rush to his aid, but he knew he'd just get an earful from muscle brain, before being exiled back into his office.

He had long since given up on grading. He couldn't focus, and the last thing he wanted to do was give a poor grade to a student out of stress. Just before he stood up to peek in on them, he heard a loud scream.

"Stop it! Stop it! Please!" He heard Emma cry out. "Will!" He was out the door even before she called to him. He had never heard such agony, and the fact that it was coming from her made him want to punch Glenn until he too was crying.

When he got into the living room, he saw Hemphill twisting Emma's bad arm completely behind her back. She was sobbing into the matt and trying unsuccessfully to push him off of her.

"Get away from her!" Will shouted, running over and knocking the man backwards. "What the hell were you doing?" He knelt down and helped Emma resituate her injured limb.

"Physical…Therapy…" Glenn grounded out. "It's not a massage! It's exercise! And WORK!"

"No! What you do is NOT exercise! It's torture!" Will wanted to kill the man. "Now get out of my house!" He pointed at the door. Glenn snatched his bag up from the floor and stormed out.

"I'll be back on Thursday!" He called behind him, before the door slammed shut. Will had to take a few deep breaths before he was able to focus.

Leaning down, he rolled the still weeping Emma onto her back. "Emma-" He whispered, pulling her into his lap. "Baby…look at me…" She opened her tear-swollen eyes.

"Hu-hurts…" She moaned as he shifted her. "Feels worse than before…"

Will sighed and picked her up. "Let's get you into bed." He whispered kissing her temple a few times. Emma nodded and clung to him as he walked her into their bedroom. "Ice or heating pad?"

"Heat…" She replied weakly. He rushed to the closet and pulled out the white pad. Plugging it in, he tucked it behind her upper back, before covering her with the thick blankets. "Thank you." She whispered her eyes clenched shut in pain.

Sighing with frustration, Will stormed out of the room to get his cell phone. He dialed an all too common number and held it to his ear. "Hello, this is Will Schuester." He greeted, "When he gets a chance, could you have Dr. Langston contact me about making a house call this evening?"

**Okie Dokie! Review time!**


	5. Chapter 5

OKAY! Here you all are! I apologize profusely for taking so long to update! I had to restart this so many times because of a wicked writer's block!!

_**I hope you all enjoy though!**_

_**////**_

He held her in his arms on the couch for almost two hours. She had been in terrible pain ever since Hemphill left. "Cough." Will instructed her gently. "Cough." He held a pillow to her chest as she weakly complied with his order.

Emma had gotten so upset, that her chest was feeling tight. Her other injuries were so major, that they had nearly forgotten about the healing puncture wounds in her lungs. "No…it hurts…" She whimpered leaning against his chest. "No more!"

Will sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Please sweetie." He implored her. "If your lungs collapse again, you'll have to spend more time in the hospital!" Emma clenched her eyes shut and forced out a cough. He pulled her closer and held the pillow tightly in place.

"Good girl." He murmured. Dr. Langston had to talk him down on the phone for almost an hour. He walked the young man through examining Emma's shoulder to make sure it hadn't been dislocated again. After making sure that it was okay, Will made an appointment to bring her in the next day.

It wasn't until the pain in her arm finally died down, that she noticed the sharp pain in her chest. Considering that he was given extensive instructions on aftercare for a lung injury, Will was able to take care of her by himself this time.

After a few moments of rocking her in his lap and kissing the top of her head, Emma fell asleep.

//

After tucking her into bed, Will spent the whole night alternating between watching her sleep and tidying up around the house. He knew she would be a nervous wreck if she woke up to the disaster zone that was their living room.

He had classes the next day, and despite the fact that he had previously thought it was too soon for her to go back to McKinley, after this afternoon, she was going with him.

When three AM rolled around, he sat on the bed next to her and watched her slumber. He prayed and prayed that she wouldn't feel so much pain in the morning. She was just starting to feel better; she didn't deserve to feel another ounce of discomfort.

Resting his head directly behind her, he kissed the back of her neck a few times and whispered, "I love you." Before falling asleep as well.

//

"Close your eyes!" Will laughed as Emma squirmed around awkwardly in the claw foot tub. She had her cast resting on the edge, and her knee soaking underneath. But because she couldn't move that knee, or her injured arm, all she had to keep her from sliding under was her right arm. She closed her eyes in discomfort as he rinsed the shampoo from her hair. "Sweetie, that's three times now! If I put anymore shampoo in your hair, it might fall out!"

Emma nodded as he helped her sit up in the water by her good arm. "Is there anything we can do about…about that?" She asked pointing at the giant green cast. Will picked up a clean washcloth and dipped a corner of it into the water. Kneeling down by the cocooned limb, and gently cleaned her toes, and the little bit of the exposed foot.

"I wish I could do more." He said sadly. "But when we go in to see Langston today, we'll see what we can do about keeping it sanitary, okay?" He leaned down and kissed her damp toes. Emma giggled and let him lift her out of the, now, lukewarm water.

//

Doing her hair was a challenge, but he managed to blow dry it for the most part, and gave it a little curl. "You're as stunning as you always are!" Will said playfully smacking her hand away as she went to fix her bangs. "Now, I'll powder your little nose. Not that you need it!" He kissed her nose before putting a little bit of foundation on it, as well as the rest of her face.

"And a little eye shadow." She requested shyly holding up the amber powder. Will smiled as he took it from her and, again, gave her a kiss in the spot he was about to apply makeup. As he finished that, Emma smiled impishly and held up a small tube. "And lip gloss."

Will laughed and leaned down and kissed her deeply.

//

Finally, after an uncomfortable fifteen minutes of getting her dressed, the two were getting into the car.

"I'm already tired!" Emma joked as Will set her down in the front seat. Will laughed before rushing to latch the wheelchair onto the holder he'd attached to the trunk. When he climbed in, she took his hand awkwardly with her splinted arm. "Thanks for helping me."

Smiling at her sincere gratitude, Will leaned over and kissed her. "You don't need to thank me. I love every second I spend with you, no matter what we're doing!" He told her. "Besides, I got to see you _naked_." He teased childishly before starting the car.

//

It was during his lunch hour that they finally addressed the situation they were terrified to bring up. Glenn Hemphill.

During his fourth period class, she had such terrible pains in her knee, that he dismissed his students early so he could tend to her. Luckily, her chair reclined, so he leaned it back and propped her hurting limb on the second leg rest.

"I think maybe…we should just let him work on my knee…it just…it hurts so bad…" She whimpered as he handed her a couple of her pain pills with a small cup of water from a fresh bottle.

"No." He said firmly, sitting her up momentarily so she could swallow, before lowering her again. "He is not coming back into our house! I'll kill him if I see him again!"

"But I need something Will!" She argued. "I don't want you to have to bathe me and dress me every morning!"

Not wanting her to get anymore upset, Will took her face in his hands and kissed her. "Emma Bean! Relax!" He soothed against her trembling lips. "We'll ask Langston for some good physical therapists this afternoon alright?"

"Okay." She sniffled and nodded.

A clearing throat interrupted them. They turned to see Sue leaning in the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt this Precious Moments photo shoot, but I couldn't help but overhear."

Will rolled his eyes and kept a hold of Emma's hand. "Yes Sue?" He growled. Sue stepped inside and sat on top of a desk.

"Well, I just thought, that if you were really in need of a Physical Therapist, I might be able to suggest someone to ya." She offered examining her nails nonchalantly.

"Really?" Will said skeptically. "Who?"

The Cheerio's Coach smiled and held her hand up.

///

_**Okay, I hope to address the Glenn Hemphill matter better within the next few chapters. But I will try to update a lot sooner. But maybe under a different story, because the part with the TWISTER is pretty much done.**_

_**Please Read & Review!!!**_


End file.
